gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Imai Nobume
|colorscheme=MimawarigumiColors |image= |jname= 今井信女 |rname=''Imai Nobume'' |epithet=Mukuro, Nobutasu |ename=Imai Nobume |status=Alive |first=Episode 244 |affiliation=Mimawarigumi |species=Human |occupation=Police |jva=Hirano Aya }} Imai Nobume is a female member and a part of the assassination unit of the Mimawarigumi. She is the vice captain of the Mimawarigumi. Background Nothing is known besides she was trained as an assassin but she has connections to Naraku. Appearance She has a dark blue hair, dark crisom eyes with Mimawarigumi uniform. She was trained as an assassin and has the same kind of eyes as Sougo - killer eyes. She has a Yatagarasu tatoo behind her neck. Personality At most time, she is emotionless in her facial reaction and speech. she is sadistic and likes to cut people down. According to Isaburo when she switches into her assassin mode, she doesn't stop until she kills evryone in the vicinity. Her favorite food is donuts but when there is donuts she becomes obsessive to the point where she uses violence to get them. Strength & Abilities She was raised as a samurai and an assassin. Her sword appears to be a Nodachi but it turned out to be a regular sized Katana while a small tantō concealed at the end of her scabbard. She uses a 2 sword style fighting. Kondo Isao has compared her to the grim reaper, every strike she makes is lethal. She is very skillful in imitating people voices when she was voicing the Shogun. Relationships *'Sasaki Isaburo': Her commander. He seemed knows anything about her, included how to 'lure' Nobume to come out after her fight with Sougo. Isaburo calls her Nobutasu. *'Soyo Hime': She was ordered to protect Soyohime when the castle was heavily guarded. She and Soyo Hime are in good terms and Nobume would sleep with Soyo Hime when she gets scared at night. *'Sakata Gintoki': Isaburo said that Gintoki's influence on Nobume has started to change her. *'Oboro': They seem to known each other as Nobume knows a lot about Oboro such as his identity and fighting abilities. Later Oboro refer to her by her old name Mukuro. Story She first appeared in the Mimawarigumi arc when Sasaki Tetsunosuke was captured by the Check it Out gang. When Hijikata Toushirou tries to draw out his sword, Imai Nobume was behind him about to draw out her sword until Okita Sougo intervene. She was killing the gang members until she change target to Okita Sougo. They were trying to kill each other until they had a S&M competition using the gang as victims. While Nobume and Sougo resume their fight, Nobume trying to cut down Sougo kept cutting down the pillars of the building, this was Sougo plan until Sougo cut down the last pillar that supported the building. Sougo left victorious while Nobume was under the rubbles, Isaburo lured her out with a donut. Her second appearance was when Yorozuya and Tsukuyo enters the Shogun castle, the castle was heavily guarded by the Mimawarigumi due to the recent Bafku assasinations. Nobume was tasked protecting Soyo Hime. While Yorozuya and Tsukuyo encounters Isaburo, Isaburo orderd Nobume to keep an eye on them especially on Gintoki. Gintoki, Shinpanchi and Tsukuyo tried to think of a way to get to the former shogun without attention and they they came up with kick the can game. By using the hide and seek rule, they can reach the former shogun. Rotten Maizou said its improper to kick can and suggested kicking him instead. Nobume who saw this will not allow kicking the can or Maizou but suggested cutting him. She decided to join the game but changed the rule into cutting down people who she'll find. Kick the can game resulted however, in Tokugawa Shige Shige's unconsciousness. Not long after, Sada Sada wanted to talk with Shige Shige. Nobume and Tsukuyo pretended they were Shige Shige's lovers. Sada Sada bought it, but wanted to discuss with Shogun anyway, so Gintoki had to move Shogun around as if he was conscious throuh ventrilloquism. Trivia *She is roughly based on ex-Mimawarigumi, member Imai Noburo. Imai Noburo had confessed that he was involved in the assassination of Sakamoto Ryoma with Tadasaburo and others. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Mimawarigumi